


【最王】微短打合集

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 由空间随机评论产生的一句话诞生的文以短小精炼为目的的练习，目标是在一千字内诞生一部有剧情的精品（虽然基本没做到）1.河流2.输赢3.时间4.遗憾5.玩笑6.天空（两句话合在了一起所以有2k字）
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【最王】微短打合集

1.河流  
我的梦里，一直有一条过不去的大河，  
河水清清浅浅，就像正月初九里将化未化的，洁白的雪。  
然后我想起来了，为什么我会梦到这条河。  
河水清浅，却奔流不止，就像他的本性，炙热而又清澈。  
这就是属于他的谎言，他从未坦白过真相，但是我想，应该这就是真相了——因为他的情绪千变万化，他对自己诚实，就必须要对他人说谎，他的清澈是他作为谎言的本性，如若掌控不好，这条河的河水就将蔓延，越过堤岸，将我淹没。  
失重感将我包裹，我向下坠去，睁开眼第一个见到的却是你的脸庞，那是三月初春的樱花开了，一时间我分辨不出你与樱花哪个更加吸引我。  
亦或者是，那天在漫天樱花下那个低下头对我发出邀约的场景，我从你紫色的眼瞳里看到我的倒影，从未觉得自己有过那么棒的笑容。  
再睁眼时，已经是三年之后，侦破了无数案件的最原终一，身边再也没有一个名为王马小吉的身影。  
我们相遇，相拥，在最困难的时候互相扶持，又在那棵已经落完了叶子的树下分离，你还是笑着说一些天马行空的谎言。与三年前不同的是，我知道你的心情很愉快；与三年前一样的是，我永远也不知道这份愉快究竟是不是来自与我分离这个事实。  
我这下是真正地醒来了。  
没有樱花树，也没有分手函，父母远渡重洋寻梦，我在这不到二十平米的卧室沉溺。  
桌上是未关的台灯和理不完的头绪，我像个深潜的人一样一头扎进这千丝万缕的海洋，我将过往抛在脑后，一心只去发掘隐藏于谎言之后的真相，就像我当初做的一样。  
踪迹。  
我拿出钢笔开始划线，排排的线像细密的雨滴刺入饱满的胶囊，爆裂，迸发出更多线索的水滴，这是一份令人废寝忘食的工作，在全部的线连在一起之后，就算是超高校级的侦探也不禁再次陷入疲惫。  
敌人很狡猾，目的很模糊。  
还好，我沉浸于发掘真相的过程，这一切并不能对我造成什么压力，真正让我感到压力的是……人，从来是人。  
也许只是……没有人在我身边有些空落落的，我或许还是怀念王马君唇间发际的味道，那是我此生难忘的相遇……现在是几月份了？我有些茫然地打开窗，伸出手，接住樱花飘落的花瓣。  
蓦地，我又看见了那棵樱花树，和王马君的笑颜，调皮又轻挑，总像是假的，却在我看来无比真诚。到手的总是会不珍惜不是吗？我深知自己在三年相恋的期间内什么也没有做好，到头来最美好的记忆还是那次相遇。  
我就这么想着，想着，直到窗台上出现了他的影子。  
早上好，勤奋的侦探。  
他笑容的弧度，歪着头的神态，与三年前别无二致，看见我毫不惊讶的面容，他竟然有些微微的失望。  
我笑了，我知道我一定是在做梦，可我不说，我宁愿这个梦再久一点，仅此而已……  
这只是我小小的奢望，但他还是离开了，我才惊觉从现实传来的触感，从心头扎起，一点点酥麻地蔓延开来，又有些痛楚。  
三年——我摩挲着白纸上得出的答案，英文字母DICE，喃喃低语，又沉沉睡去，梦里还是抬头，望着河的对岸。  
我知道，我又要去梦里寻找那片河流了，那片深深浅浅的河流，一脚踏下去从来不知道能淹到哪里的河流。  
我像是去过那里，又像从来没去过，然而兜兜转转了一圈，答案就在脚下，我坐下来，决定开始履行三年前就该履行的诺言，在那棵樱花树下，绯色的梦幻。  
这一次我不会停下脚步。  
河水奔涌，我永远不知道它会流向哪里，但是我会一直追着它的流向，直到山穷水尽。

2.输赢  
夜很深，人疲倦。  
我坐在查士丁尼大街从东南开始的第三个长凳上等着我的搭档，喉痛使我几乎要睡过去减轻这份感觉，但是即使眼皮再为厚重，我也不敢在他面前睡去——毕竟，在王马小吉来之前睡着的话，还不如祈祷自己已经死了。  
夜更沉了，今夜没有月亮，是一个杀人的好时机，凌晨两点的钟声刚过，他就摇摇晃晃地从街道尽头出现了。  
“嘿，美丽的最原酱，这么晚了在这儿等谁啊？是我吗？我好高兴。”  
哦，可爱的小恶魔出现了，我没有回应，递给他一瓶水，却在下一秒出现在石砖地上翻滚，我有些心疼我新买的金属水壶，但是下巴已经被还未冷却的枪管抵住。  
“不，不要金属保温杯，我想要我家里那个黑白棋盘格马克杯，如果可以的话，我还想在上面下国际象棋，”他冲着我，满面都是腥气与酒精，像一个进食前的野兽一样舔舐着牙齿，“比起这个，今夜月色那么好，我们不如来玩一个游戏。”  
他单腿跪在长凳上，居高临下地看着我，给手枪下了保险。  
“这场游戏的名字叫做‘谁先爱了，谁就输了’。”  
“你喝醉了。”  
我其实有些懊恼的，为了这种级别的任务喝了那么多酒真的值得吗？但是我现在喉咙很痛，又很累，并不想多说话，只是把舞台留给他——只见此时他又低低地啜泣起来。  
“我那被毁了的国际象棋盘，呜呜呜……我很喜欢……自从它被你毁了的一刹那我就决定杀死你了。”  
“那个不是你自己弄坏的吗？”  
“还有我最喜欢的骰子……真的有人会对骰子下手吗？难以置信。”  
“你非要带着出任务，结果弄丢了。”  
“还有我的手指！你居然划破我的手指！”  
“你自己玩指间插刀弄伤的……还是我帮你包扎的……”  
“呢嘻嘻，最原酱真是余裕满满呢。”  
我沉默了，然后干脆地拍开枪管：“爱或者死，这是个问题。”  
他马上与我缠斗起来，看来把枪口对着我的脑门是势在必得，但作为他的同级，我并不是只会朗诵莎士比亚名句的变形——即便如此，他也赢了。  
再次拿起手枪指着我时，他有些晃神地重复了一遍游戏规则。  
谁先爱了，谁就输了。  
“为什么是这样呢？真奇怪。”  
犹豫了一会儿，他慢慢把枪口对准了自己的太阳穴，说道。  
我输了。  
然后干脆利落地按下了扳机。  
他瘫倒下来，我冲上去接住，手枪从他手中滑落，我艰难地捡起来，将它插回我的口袋内——它本来所在的地方。  
“代号‘总统’，已顺利完成任务，无伤。”  
“‘侦探’，我刚刚有检测到他的危险举动，请问你是否有碍？”  
我愣了一下，没想到组织的监视这么无孔不入……但是，没关系，身边传来王马小吉的鼾声，他睡着了，我一边架着他回据点，一边膈应着腰间的两把手枪，回应到：  
“没什么，恋人喜欢刺激的游戏，陪他罢了。”

3.时间  
熟悉的、长长的医院的走廊，最原终一拿着诊断书从这一头走到那一头，沿途有褐发的女郎，站在科室的病房前与同伴窃窃私语。  
这是他第二十一次来到这里，两年不到，他在心里默默盘算了一下，相比起那些从战场归来老兵所受的创伤，这还算好的。  
给药的医生当然认识他，拿到那张薄薄的纸片后微微一愣，然后给了一个盐酸帕罗西汀，笑道：“恭喜。”  
最原终一自然也是礼貌地回敬，但是心里却说了一遍。  
没什么好欣喜的。  
没什么、好欣喜的。  
但是，最原终一还是给故人打去了电话，电话里原本属于杀手清清冷冷的声音提议着相聚，最原终一说不用了，你还要忙着幼稚园的事，便直截了当地挂了电话。  
两年不到。  
从弹丸论破v3脱出，只要两年不到就可以摆脱这一切——而春川魔姬和梦野秘密子用了更短的时间。  
他最后一次来到心理咨询室，有一搭没一搭地和咨询师聊着天，双方微笑着道别，结束了这二十一个月的合作。  
希望下一次偶遇时，你已经能成为独当一面的自己。  
为什么？因为已经说服了自己吧。  
最原终一回到自己独居的公寓内，房间内整齐地摆放着一切，唯独没有了人气。  
水至清则无鱼。  
最原终一坐到自己的书桌旁，拿起日记本，翻到最后几页，有些沉重地拿起笔，准备为这一切画上句点。  
应该……没有忘了什么吧？  
他犹豫了一下，又想起了什么，从抽屉里翻找一下，拿出一段绷带。  
和一把钥匙。  
他当然没有忘记，在那段绝望而压抑的时光中，那旖旎的梦。  
“骗子。”  
不是愤怒，也不是悲伤，只不过是一声叹息。  
他没有忘记，这段绷带曾经缠绕在谁的手指上，也没有忘记；为了不让对方感受到心痛的感觉，自己曾全力配合；亦或者是最后在V3的遗留品里疯狂寻找，却只找到一段绷带。  
我满足了你的需求，你却让我心痛了这么久。  
他没有忘记，他曾经饮下名为王马小吉的慢性毒药，在学级裁判结束之后才慢慢发作。  
他都没有忘记，统统没有。  
但是，已经不在意了。  
最原终一不知道，哪个更可怕，因为自己饮下毒药而毒发身亡，还是时隔多日再看从前却没有一丝波澜。  
“如果是你，你会怎么选择呢？王马君？”  
王马小吉已经无法回答了。  
所以最原终一将这一切都锁在了盒子里，日记本，绷带，还有心形钥匙，随手在橱柜的底下整理出一个空挡，放了进去。  
里面有他已经死去的青春，还有再也完不成的遗憾，也有日记本里面的，最后一句话，从此迎来新的开始。  
没有什么比时间更具有说服力了，因为时间无需通知我们就可以改变一切。

4.遗憾  
我还是很喜欢你，像日光洒满天地，温柔惬意  
过着无聊的生活——被这么评价着的少年此时正因腹痛而躲进厕所。想也不用想，平时从不乱吃东西而肠胃道又很正常的最原终一不可能在这种关键节点掉链子，那么就必定是刚才的午饭出了问题。  
他就是不肯放过我。  
最原终一出了厕所，目光一眼就看到了人群中拿着气球的显眼身影，而现在，他周围又多出了一些别样的波动。  
他竟然在公放手机里的音乐。  
“好——慢啊最原酱。”  
他撅起嘴抱怨道，但是见了最原终一无奈的神色之后，又咧开嘴笑。  
“别露出这样的表情嘛~我只是在你无聊的生活里加一点调味剂。”  
并不是这样。  
“王马君，你有那么讨厌我吗？”  
不，应该是……争强好胜。  
王马小吉愣住了，仿佛一瞬间轻轻地从原地消失，然后下一秒又好整以暇地落到最原终一身边，扬起称得上是恶人的笑容。  
“不——”  
凑到耳边的悄悄话，但对方的气息已经足够将最原终一搅得心烦意乱，在某一拍的心跳中忘了呼吸。  
“我恨你啊……让我遭受那么大的羞辱。”  
然而，说完之后他又离了远些，笑嘻嘻地向前走。  
“以后不可以在游乐园里对同伴说这种话哦？”  
同伴。  
最原终一咀嚼着这个称呼，像旋转地球仪一样飞快地翻起了回忆。  
真是一个恰当的称呼。  
当年认识的时候，他们也是这么称呼彼此的——不过这都不重要，经过了三年的高中生活和你追我赶的游戏，迎来转折点的却是来自超高校级总统抛出的橄榄枝。  
那个盛大的场面，就发生在希望之峰的正门，在漫天的花束下，他如同打翻了的颜料一样五彩斑斓，洋溢着青春的活力。  
喜欢。  
那一天，王马小吉在所有人的注视下，对着最原终一告白了。  
那么，超高校级的侦探又是怎么想的呢？  
最原终一是否喜欢着王马小吉呢？  
答案当然也是的。  
但是，明艳得就如同骄阳的，黄澄色的眸子，却藏到了睫毛之下。  
抱歉，我不能和你在一起。  
“喂喂~最原酱啊，别走了，来，到这里坐一会儿。”  
青春的味道甘甜而又辛辣，但是于最原终一来说却是一滩黝黑不见底的中药，苦得发酸——他承认自身的阴沉和弱小，但他从未想过，他会有一天因为另一个人而进退两难。  
简单来说，最原终一嫉妒王马小吉。很嫉妒……非常嫉妒，等到被告白的那一天，他才发现，自己已经嫉妒得发疯。  
在这个天才获得“总统”的称号之前，DICE这个组织已经成立了两三年之久，更别说他还是普通家庭出来的孩子，单单这一点，就让原本家庭条件优渥的最原终一感到无地自容。  
而这个天才想要的东西，就一定要得到。  
也许就是因为这样小小的阴暗心理，在大庭广众之下，就算是未能宣之于口的感情，也变为充满了恶意的逞能——即使马上就后悔了，那是就那一个瞬间，他也能感受到自己的卑劣。  
那么，就让这个天才，体会一下什么叫得不到吧。  
只不过，就算没有这样的恶意，他也自觉不能与超高校级的总统并排走在一起，先不说光环是否刺眼，只要待在王马小吉身边，最原终一就会被自身的嫉妒拖入泥潭。  
这样，是没有人会幸福的。  
那么，为什么王马小吉现在身处于此呢？甚至还不停地切着歌，声音大过路边的音响，令走走停停的人群投来诡异的目光。  
因为是……赎罪。  
你让我蒙受这么大的侮辱，我也要你尝尝看。  
果然，告白不成之后迎来的是疯狂的反扑，来自于王马小吉的恶意从头到脚包裹住生活的每一分每一秒，最原终一只得愧疚地接受——甚至连“啊好无聊啊，要不去游乐园让你出出丑吧”这样的邀请也……  
怎么办呢？他不知道，终究还是喜欢的，但是终究，也并不能在一起。而对于自己心悦之人造成的伤害，也难以弥补。  
这一切，全是遗憾。  
“好，王马君想怎样都可以。”  
他们坐下，最原终一抬着头，由蓝转黄的天空开始上演灿烂的色彩剧幕，而这一次，他能明显感觉到身边之人烦躁又不快的情绪，与天边的彩霞形成鲜明的对比。他只得往另一边挪了挪，并在内心痛恨着自己敏锐的洞察力。  
眼前是欢快的过山车，身后是绚丽的旋转木马，王马小吉似乎终于选定了心仪的歌曲，声音震天。于是他侧过头再次咬着耳朵说道，觉得难受了？逃也没关系。  
最原终一只是摇了摇头。  
而王马小吉却在那一刻面色铁青。  
“啪”地一声，手机被重重地砸在地上，多半无力回天，王马小吉猛地站了起来，可怕的神情在晚风中凛冽，咬牙切齿地似乎要一拳挥上。  
最原终一下意识地闭上了眼睛，却没有躲开。  
这是一个错误，早点结束掉比较好，只要这样能让他高兴——  
只要能让遗憾结束——  
然而，没有。  
并没有什么疼痛，也没有什么苦涩，晚风就像蜜糖一样甜，钻进每个人冰冷心脏的缝隙处，触动着暖洋洋的弦。如果对于鸢尾花来说，三月的春风是来之不易的救赎，那么对于最原终一来说，这份柔软的触感就是他想不到的惊喜。  
这到底是……为什么呢？  
最原终一眨了眨眼，似乎在对面前放大的脸庞感到迷惑，也对嘴唇上传来的接触表示不解，更加对现在的情形感到目乱神迷。  
王马君……不应该恨我才对吗？  
啊……  
原来如此……因为他是一个骗子啊。  
气球升上天空，手机没有坏掉。  
而他……  
“怎么办呢……我还是很喜欢你……”  
音乐播放的歌词，自动接下了剩下的半句，震耳欲聋。  
像日光洒满天地，温柔惬意。  
“什么阴暗啊……自卑啊……明明在我看来……最原酱是那么的……”  
即使现实不那么美好，你也清楚。  
王马小吉抓住了自己的胸口，大口大口地喘气，既是因为痛苦，也是因为刚才的长吻耗费太多空气。  
“我是一个骗子啊……所以……不要让我说出来啊……即便如此……即便如此……”  
我依旧喜欢。  
那片骄阳，那片春风，名为最原终一的少年，和数不尽的遗憾。

5.玩笑  
This is a joke.  
自从和王马小吉接触以来，最原终一已经不知道听到这种话多少遍了。  
他甚至不知道那个人怎么能说出这种话。  
在抚摸脑后的发丝，苍白的手指挑起鬓角，独属于他的冷白皮上泛起红晕，等到气息扑在脸颊，手臂挽起怀抱，他才会抽身离开，然后笑嘻嘻地说。  
Just joke.  
但是，疲于应对的最原终一并不这么认为。  
这真的只是玩笑吗？  
第一次打破这个念想的时候，是他发出邀请的那次。  
如果我有一个推翻黑幕的计划，最原酱愿意来吗？  
狱原昆太死去的第二天，清晨的光还没有完全展开，他就撬开了最原终一的房门，像是威胁，又像是邀请。  
超高校级的侦探应该生气……应该吗？但他确实在一瞬间被无名的怒火冲昏了头脑，又于下一秒冷静下来，从那绛紫色的眼眸里看到面上精彩的变化之后，最原终一恢复了属于他的冷漠于疏离。  
他轻轻地回答道，不来的。  
语气之中，甚至夹杂一丝嘲笑——  
“为什么？”  
呼吸不过来。  
“为什么要怀疑同伴啊？”  
你自己做了什么啊！  
很吵，最原终一从回忆中醒来，裁判场上的争吵震耳欲聋，因为委屈而高昂的女声显得楚楚可怜，但是真相和证据却不会因为这种私情而变成谎言。  
白银纺的声音像灌水一样一波一波地涌来，最原终一只觉得疲惫——他已经一天一夜没有睡了，此时敏感纤细的神经充斥了无谓的抗争。  
很累，我想休息一会儿，就一会儿……啊，当时，我是怎么回复他的呢？  
他撑住额头，冷汗细密地冒出，不记得了。  
竟不记得了。  
那么，这份名为弹丸论破的谎言，连同你我的存在，我会一同粉碎。  
“击破弹丸论破的话，你们连容身之所也不会有啊？”  
这就是欺骗我的代价，给我好好承受着。  
“这种希望……我也要全部否定掉。”  
连同自身存在的意义，连同你的谎言。  
呼吸像灼烧一样痛，最原终一抓紧的胸口衣料，脑海中如同铃音闪过般碰撞起了那一天的事。  
我不来的，因为就算是这样，你也只会在关键时刻说这只是一个玩笑吧？就像你对狱原君所做的那样。  
指针打过整点，黑白熊的广播如约而至，他笑得前俯后仰，然后竖起食指斜在嘴边。  
Just joke.  
最原酱真是聪明呢。  
只不过最原终一没想到的是，下一次见他的时候，已经是在冲压机之下了，就算是这样，直面那份真相之前，依旧有谎言作为缓冲，王马小吉，一个将谎言贯穿到最后的存在，就是这份执着，化作利剑，击碎了最原终一最后的、可笑的港湾。  
“太好了，终一，你已经可以独当一面了。”  
以你们的离开为代价。  
谎言在消融，学院在崩塌，最原终一抬起头，来到最后的场所，那里有还未处理的冲压机，以及残酷的真相。  
“王马君，我……我从未期待过这种事啊……”  
第二次打破这个念想，你却用了生命的代价。  
那么，为什么呢？为什么要给我留下真相？  
如果你的计划真的那么无懈可击，如果你真的自信能让侦探无计可施。  
为什么，要留下通往真相的线索？  
属于他们的故事结束了。  
但是在阳光之下，另一段故事还在继续。  
“为什么呢？你是他，你能告诉我为什么他会回到格纳库吗？”  
相似的容貌，不同的性格，紫发的少年半开玩笑地问着聚精会神观看直播的“最原终一”，却被对方反问。  
“那，你呢？‘王马小吉’，你选择那种计划完成死亡，却给他留下这种东西。”  
“因为……”  
他整理了一下学生制服，迎着天台上剧烈的风，笑道。  
“我上钩了。”  
我是一汪深潭里畅游的鱼儿，却在某一天遇到了可人的渔夫。  
鱼上钩了，那是因为鱼爱上了渔夫，它愿用生命来博渔夫一笑。  
“骗你的。”  
Just joke.

6.天空  
“不要一个人去顶楼看夕阳。”  
你说这句话的时候，是因为什么，又是为什么这么说，已经不记得，只不过有一点可以确信。  
“所以……”  
当你说出这句话的时候，我就决定了，我一定要去弄明白这背后的真相。  
但是，在我终于能够登上天台的时候，你已经不知道去了哪里。

“你什么时候能停下脚步呢？”  
那一天的你又在学校被人欺负，我只是从各种小说的书堆里抬起头，不耐烦地回答两句，我并没有忽略你失望的神情，但是这又如何呢？我不管往前走多少步你都能追上来，就像太阳追着月亮，亦或者是月落拉扯着日升？我不知道。只不过那个时候，我没有去天台的近期打算，更没有回应你的求助。  
天空就在那里，顶楼也是，永远不会跑的，一个人回到家缩在躺椅里的时候，我也曾回想起你说的话，却又懒洋洋地不想动。  
我是天空里的一片云，偶尔投影在你的波心。不要在意，不要多想，也不要再追过来，不然我会感觉非常抱歉。  
于是，在慵懒的午后阳光和日复一日的疏离之中，暑假过完了。我还是没有停下脚步，从爱伦坡到安吉拉卡特，再到迷上弹丸论破。  
但我还是没有一个人去顶楼看过夕阳，  
也没有对你表示进一步的在意。  
直到有一天，你把我的去路堵住，说要去参加弹丸论破的海选。  
是邀请，也是威胁，说是……我必须和你一起去，除去你正在滴血的额头，我都要感到一丝承受不住的压迫。  
我才惊觉，你也开始奔跑了。  
“为什么是我？”  
你歪了歪头，突然咧开嘴笑道，那个狂暴的笑容在血液的滋润下越发邪气。  
“因为我……爱着你啊。”  
面前是一个泥潭，你陷下去，又紧紧地抱住我，那张被黑色污泥所浸染的口从喉咙里发出呜咽，我听懂了你的语言，便不再挣扎。  
“不要轻易说爱这个字，”我抚摸着他苍白阴冷的脸庞，“会让爱变得廉价的。”  
因为，这便是我的愿望，与你一同坠入深渊，直至死亡。但我并非需要的是你，只是我热爱这种消逝的方式，它使我不再烦恼，不再痛苦，永垂不朽。  
“但是我想让你难堪地死去，”你眯起绛紫色的眼睛，“这是你不对我伸出援手的下场。”  
乐意之至。  
我亲吻你的手背，对你表示敬意，我的“总统大人”。  
我们相约着睡去，又以新的身份醒来，我撑着沉甸甸的大脑，想要享受这场狂乱的终结之梦，却又恍惚间想起你的话语。  
是啊……我忘了去看看那片被落日余晖染红的天空了。  
这件事像一根刺一样扎在我的心里，越久，越是根深蒂固，像是充满韧性的藤，把我七零八落的心缝了起来，逐渐坚不可摧。  
那么，这个我，是谁？  
我再一次睁开眼的时候，看到闪耀的希望冲着那片牢笼而去，与一切的绝望同归于尽，这一刻我感受着“最原终一”平静的喜悦，踏出了才囚学院。  
我是不是忘记了什么。  
然后便是医院的酒精、消毒水的味道，无止境的询问和测试，我在一周之内做了十几份评估量表，几十题到几百题不等，没事的时候便会被塞进五颜六色的药片，可是越是被这么做，我的记忆就越发模糊。  
我为什么要进入才囚？为什么要参加弹丸论破？  
间或有人哭的梨花带雨，闯入我的病房抱住我，我也只能回以抱歉的笑容，因为我不记得她的名字，更对她的脸一无所知。  
仿佛自己是一台计算机，正在逐渐被格式化——即便如此，我也没有拒绝医生递来的药物，只是偶尔，在夕阳西下的时候，我觉得胸口有一阵悸动。  
事情的转机是在很久之后。  
虽然，只不过是两年的光阴。  
我终日嗜睡，闲适而自由，有在做康复训练也有在补上没有学习的课程——到那个人出现之前日子过得还算不错。  
我从未想过自己会出现这么大的动摇。  
或许是从那翘起的发丝里看到了怀念的性格，或许是在那嘴角的弧度里发觉了熟悉的味道。  
然后我问：你认识……他吗？  
“他是谁？”  
他是一个故人，懦弱又自卑，缩在那里惶惶不可终日。  
他是地上水塘里涌动的波纹，安静又乖巧，不会越出水塘一步。  
“是吗？”  
来人歪着头笑道。  
“但你说的时候，眼角里带着光啊。”  
“所以我想——”  
他一定是积雨云团，开着太阳狂风暴雨的那种。  
“是不是呢？最原酱？”  
我猛然抬起头，难以置信地看着他。  
“王……王马君？”  
但是——  
不是。  
最原终一不是我的名字。  
巨大的恐惧像是黑洞一样将我吞噬，我推开被称为“王马小吉”的存在，仓惶逃窜。  
我恍惚间明白了他们在这两年间对我做了什么。  
他们想要的是“最原终一”，而不是满脑子阴暗思想的高中生。  
比起“最原终一”出色的行动力和观察力，我甚至在高中生活中连天台都没有去过。  
是了，我想起来了，我与我自己的约定，所以我一路奔跑，穿过人流不息的街头，穿过琳琅满目的商店街，穿过宁静优雅的住宅区，越过公园和草地，于落日之前赶到了学校——在此之前，哪怕再累再体力不支，我都没有停下。  
我终于登上了那片天台。  
“不要一个人去顶楼看夕阳。”  
你说这句话的时候，是因为什么，又是为什么这么说，已经不记得，只不过有一点可以确信。  
当你说出这句话的时候，我就决定了，我一定要去弄明白这背后的真相。  
但是，在我终于能够登上天台的时候，你已经不知道去了哪里。  
只不过，望着那片云海，那万里云天，和因为夕阳染红的颜料拼盘，我明白了你说的话。  
不要一个人去楼顶看夕阳，因为想要呼唤谁的名字的时候，那个人却不在身边。  
我也明白了，你没有说出口的那半句话。  
“所以，如果可以的话，愿意和我一起看夕阳吗？”


End file.
